Prove Who You Really Love
by xHeiwa
Summary: Hinata and Kiba are dating. Hinata loves Kiba, but she loves Naruto too. Rated M for fighting and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle: Naruto Vs. Kiba**

"God dammit! That hurts!" Kiba screeched. "S-s-sorry Kiba! I-I'll be more careful..." Hinata barely whispered. "Your wounds are very deep Kiba..." Hinata was applying an ointment to Kiba's back since he was almost torn to shreds from the fight be was just in. "Kiba why were you fighting with Naruto again?" She questioned her boyfriend. "Because! That stupid kitsune tried to make his move on you again!" Kiba growled and Hinata gave him a little hug. "Don't worry Kiba. I love you. Only you." She assured him. Inside she knew she was lying to herself though. Kiba smiled and turned around to face her. He grabbed her waist lightly and stood up. Kiba bent down and softly touched her lips with his own. "I love you too Hinata." He whispered into her lips and softly kissed her. They broke about a minute later. Kiba was staring intensely into her eyes. She blushed a deep shade of red. Kiba smiled lovingly and Hinata blushed even darker. "Alright… It's getting kind of late Hinata." Kiba said glancing outside at the nearly dark sky. "Oh!" She gasped. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry!" "Don't worry… It's fine. I'll walk you home." Kiba said with another smile. _'I hope we don't run into Naruto. Knowing those two they're going to fight weather I'm there or not…' _They started to walk out of Kiba's house, Akamaru closely following. Along the way, who else but, Naruto showed up. Hinata and Kiba's arms were locked together but Hinata felt the inu nin slowly pull his arm away. Hinata held on tighter to him for fear that he might launch at Naruto. Kiba let out a low growl and tensed. He stepped forward a step with Hinata still clinging onto his arm, not moving even the slightest bit forward. Naruto had a look of disgust on his face. He looked at the girl of his dreams and his face softened the slightest bit. Hinata glared slightly at him and warned him with her eyes to leave before Kiba tried to beat the living crap out of him. Kiba let out another low growl. "Stop!" Hinata screamed in her small voice. "Kiba, don't get into any more fights." Kiba turned around and hugged her. "I'm sorry…" He quietly whispered into her ear. "OWCH!" Kiba snarled. Naruto had walked over during the couple's embrace and pulled Kiba's hair. Kiba snarled again and turned around to face his opponent, pushing Hinata down as he spun around. "Uhn!" The wind rushed out of her chest as she hit the pavement. She looked up just in time to see someone falling in her direction. She rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. Akamaru was laying on the ground. Kiba was snarling at Naruto. "If you didn't want him hurt you shouldn't have brought your little puppy doggy." Naruto said with a smirk. Kiba launched himself at Naruto and Akamaru got back on his four legs. Hinata closed her eyes and thought a silent prayer. _'Please Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, resolve your problems some other way. Don't fight… Especially over me… I love you all. I don't want you to hurt each other.'_ She opened her eyes and looked towards the fighting boys. Akamaru not looked identical to Kiba and there were about 20 Narutos. Half of them went for Akamaru, the other half going for Kiba. Kiba, well what was thought to be Kiba, was swarmed by the clones and got knocked over. Akamaru gave a swift kick to two of them and they both poofed away. "Keep going Akamaru!" Kiba cheered on from underneath the pile of ninja replications. Kiba was slowly trying to wriggle from their grip on his hands and legs. Naruto wouldn't allow Kiba to win though. He tightened his grip around dog-boy's wrists and ankles. Akamaru launched himself at the bottom of the pile where Kiba was located, poofing away a few more of Naruto's replications. Kiba squirmed away from Naruto and helped Akamaru locate the real kitsune. *Poof poof* a few more replications vanished until only two stood. Kiba launched at the real one while Akamaru tackled the last standing doppelganger. It disintegrated under Akamaru while Kiba pinned Naruto. "Trying to steal my girlfriend _again?_" Kiba asked glaring. "I'm not trying to steal her, I already know she's mine." Naruto taunted with a smirk. "You little…" Kiba was cut short when Naruto rolled over, pinning Kiba. "You think I'm that weak?" Naruto taunted again. Kiba felt another low growl forming in the pit of his throat. "Hinata," He snarled at her. She was taken aback a little. "Leave. Now. I don't want you to watch me kill this stupid little bitch in front of you." Hinata was frozen for a moment. "NO! Kiba! Your stupid dog!" Hinata, Kiba and Naruto were all taken aback by the words that had just left her mouth. Starting to tremble, she took a step towards them. "I love you both." She glanced at Akamaru. "You too." She added with a weak smile. Kiba had always tried not to face the truth. _'She finally said it. She loves Naruto. I've known it from the beginning of our relationship, but… That didn't change the way I felt about her. Why is it that as soon as she actually said it, I have no desire to kill Naruto over her anymore?'_ Kiba pondered. Naruto felt his opponent relax under him. He looked down. A trap? No. He stood up and Kiba did too. "Naruto, have her. She's just going to cheat on you with someone like Shikamaru!" Hinata was a little shocked at his harsh words. "She's not like that!" Naruto screamed back. "Oh really?" Kiba laughed. "Then why is it that she snuck around with you behind my back? Why is it that whenever she looks at you, she looks at you with more love?" Hinata ran over to them. "Kiba stop. I… I…" Kiba roughly put a hand over her mouth. She pushed it away. "Will you stop it? Let's go." She grabbed his arm. Kiba felt the desire to see Naruto's bloody body on the ground. He shoved Hinata away and threw a punch at Naruto. It hit him and caused some blood to drip from his lip. "Hinata. Walk yourself home. I have a bone to pick with this dirtbag."


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba spun around and grabbed Naruto by the throat. He instantly pinned him. Kiba sat down on Naruto's chest and held both his wrists with one hand. Kiba flashed a toothy smile and reached towards his waist where he held his kunais and shurikens. He whipped out a kunai and held it at Naruto's throat. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to squirm away from Kiba's death grip, it was no use. "Prepare to die bitch." Kiba snarled. Naruto closed his eyes and felt a crushing weight on him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Hinata standing at his feet. She struck one of Kiba's chakra spots. The kitsune looked down and saw Kiba laying on him. "Get the hell off me you stupid dog!" He shouted and pushed him off. Akamaru ran over and pushed Kiba onto his back. "What the hell Hinata?" He whimpered. "You've been right from the start Kiba. You're not the one for me. I love Naruto." "You said the same thing to me less than an hour ago." He snapped back. "I'm going to kill you Kiba. She's mine!" Naruto shouted and jumped up. Kiba shakily stood up. "I'm not going down without a fight. I understand that she doesn't love me. But I'm not one to sit aside and let you win." "Kiba, if you dare lay even a finger on Naruto, I will kill you." Hinata said. Kiba turned around just in time for his girlfriend to hit another of his chakra points. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Naruto glared down at the inu. Kiba was slipping in and out of conscience. He closed his eyes for a long time. When he reopened them Naruto was walking away arm in arm with Hinata. Kiba closed his eyes and felt someone picking him up. Akamaru was taking him to the hospital. _'Naruto better start training harder 'cause the next time I see him. He's fucking dead.' _

**A.N. Sorry about the crappy ending… I really didn't know how to finish it and I'm not good at fight scenes. Sorrrryyyyy ^^''. Anyways, review. And I'll see you tasty little lemon drops soon ******


End file.
